Goal: The goal is to rehabilitate the alcohol abuser and alcoholic who is part of the criminal justice system in order to improve their lives and enhance their chances for proper community re-entry, and to further discover and document the degree of correlation between alcohol and crime. Objective: The main objective of the project is to provide a new and comprehensive service for alcohol abusers and alcoholics who are involved with the criminal justice system for non-alcoholic offenses. Program and straffing: The project will focus on all aspects of the criminal justice system including delinquency, pre-trial, probationers, inmates, and parolees. No individual will be excluded solely because of the nature of his/her offense. More important is the client's ability to relate to the project staff. In order to lessen the potential for a client not relating, our hiring requirements will reflect work and/or educational experience; 1. Juvenile and young adult offenders (14-26 yrs) who are alcohol abusers. 2. Adult male/female offenders who are alcoholic. 3. Spanish Speaking population (15%) of Chelsea, who are entering the criminal justice system and alcoholism ranks in increasing numbers. INTER-AGENCY LINKAGES AND COMMUNITY RESOURCES: The program will ultilize existing community agencies and resources who are already experienced with criminal justice and alcoholism. Contacts and referrals have already been developed in many cases.